a minecraft adveter time spec ohh yehh i did it
by finn1925
Summary: i suck at summurys but any way finn and marci go in a portal to minecraft and meet well me im my oc aj1925 any way plz r&r bye now
1. Chapter 1

what happens when at and mc mix a kick but story is what well here we go on to the story i dont own at or mc all i own is my oc aj1925

finns pov so we find finn and jake playing bemo on a new game they fought it was something called minecraft. the only reson it was intrusting to them was the advetering part. so the poped it in bemo ad sartend. aww man jake it on singal player unless we had a nother copey and a a nother bemo dang it do you want to go first., naw man you fought it so you get first dibs but wene you die its my turn ok., ok man lets start .wow its so 3d and stuff ths is so math but how do i move. maby thers a controls page in options he said pasing the game aww what hey bemo do you have a keybord attachmen this game needs one to work., yes finn i do but its in my room (AN BEMO HAS HIS OWN ROOM IN THIS)  
ok ill be right back

meanwhile

aj1925 pov wow this home may suck lemons but at least there was som sheep at spawn so i can sleep in this nice cave ,zzzzzzz,  
ahh mornig i have never slept better in my life i gess i need more wood for a proper home but i still like this cave any way off to chop trees

jakes pov

man you are prrety good at this game but you need a shelter it says at night monsters come out and kill you ,dang i had no idea i have maby 30 wood thats not good for a home ,hold on thers a beginers guied in the book it says here you can hit the e botten and open your invontory than place reglar wood in that bow ther and it make 4 wooden planks each so you shold have 120 planks,thanks man im going to start right now on bulidin a cool home ,ok man but it says it must be at lest 3 blocks high and to mack a work bench fill the box with wood and it helps you make tools and wepons and stuff any way im going to go see lady be back in abought 5 or so houers ok and no partys you her me finn, yes sir

finns pov

hey whats that ther was a srange golwing rock thing that seamd th be a portal it had a blueish shade ,i wandor were this leads hum the book dont say anything bought this i gees i have to find out as he jumped in the portal when i did the same thing poped up in the room i freked out um i know ill call marci i bet she knows what this is a few minits later she was there ,what do you need dweb um well see for your self as i ponted to the portal ohh my glob what the fluff is that , i dont know i was play a new game and tht same portal was in the game and so iwent in it and it showed up here shold we go in it., i dont see why not but first what game is this any way ohh minecraft., omg you have minecraft that youst to be my faverit game befor the war. i gess this portal leads us there., aww cool lest go jumping in.

marcis pov

omg im going in to minecraft yay, calm down marci its just a game ., not to me to me its memorys wall se you ther as thay landed . 


	2. umm no cment lol

finns pov

ow my head marci are you ok., yhea just a a wired feeling that someone else is here.,  
ok thats a wee bit crazy unless my guy is on here but i dont think that can happen right.,  
i guess any way lets get some wood., ok meet back here in say 10 min.,ok ,10 min later., ohh hey finn how much wood do you got i have 2 and a half stacks, i have 58 blocks now how do we change it in to planks.,look at your wrist., whaa is that a wtach., no its a crafting,invtory,  
time band., so a cit cool how do i work it., press the blue one for time red for crafting and green ones invitory., cool im going to chang it right now

marcis pov

ok so now that we got 840 placks lets get building., um ok give me 420 that way i can build my own home ., why do you want to do that we can save wood., ok as long as we have seperat rooms he blushed a bit ok so ill buld you go get wool we need 6 blocks., ok finn ,wow no sheep in sight man i hope i can find my way back

jakes pov

what the heck is this some portal i smell marci finn marci are you here hello humm the sent leads to the portal humm i gess im going in, ahhhhhhh thump zzzzzzzzzz

finns pov what the heck were did jake come from .,aww man your heavy, omg were did he come from i have no idea maby he went in the portal., you know that might be it he probuly hit his head on impact

well dont you just love cliffhangers hahahah dont you just hate me well bye now 


End file.
